


Harmony Belladonna

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Language, Angst/Tragedy, Bestiality, Bonding, Drug Use, F/M, Gen, Gender Confusion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OOC-ness, Other, Self Harm, Sexual Situations, Threesome, Under 18, Violence, Voyeurism, Wrong Twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry had been lied to his whole life. What if he wasn't the Boy Who Lived exactly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One - New Friends

Key - "blah" = speech  
//blah// = thoughts  
=blah= Parseltongue

~*~

One - New Friends

~*~

Harry Potter stood across from Albus Dumbledore glaring as the headmaster simply smiled at her.

"I mean it, Headmaster. I will not be returning to Privet Drive this summer. I refuse to be abused and raped any more." Harry snarled as she slammed her hand onto Albus' desk. "I don't care whether or not I have to go back because of the supposed blood wards. Once I have retrieved my belongings I am never setting foot in that house again."

"Well if you can find a family willing to take you in, you can go." Albus smirked at Harry. "But you only have until the end of dinner. Otherwise you will be returning to the Dursleys."

Harry spun and left the room after glaring at Albus one last time.

~*~

Severus Snape blinked in surprise at Harry Potter's words. //Abused and raped? What the hell is going on at that house?// He looked up as Albus Flooed both the Weasleys and the Grangers, arranging for both families to have other plans for the summer.

//What are you up to, Albus? Because if what Potter said was true, you are going to pay dearly for your betrayal...//

~*~

Harry sighed as she watched Ron Weasley shake his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we're going to visit Charlie in Romania all summer." Ron said with a smirk. "Mum and Dad have saved all year for the trip."

"That's ok, Ron. I understand. I have to go now anyway. See you later?" Harry turned away before Ron could see the anger in her eyes. =So Dumbledore has already arranged for my friends to have other plans... well I can always make new friends, better friends. Besides Dumbledore obviously thinks I'm an idiot. Does he truly believe that there are blood wards around the Dursley's? You actually need to feel welcome at the place for blood wards to take effect. I've never felt welcome there so therefore no blood wards.=

Harry snarled as she walked deeper into the  
school. =Why would he arrange for my friends to have other plans this summer? It's not like I even care that much... Besides it doesn't matter, I'll just leave the Dursleys anyway. I've done it before...=

=Speaker, who has inspired your wrath?=

Harry looked over at the portrait which had hissed at her. =The headmaster of this school is meddling in my life again.=

=What is it that he wishes you to do?= The dark haired man asked as he stroked the snake around his neck.

=He has arranged for all of my so called friends to be busy this summer so I have to stay with my abusive family. Yet again.= Harry hissed in anger. =I just wish he would give me a straight answer as to why I have to stay there... and not the usual shit about me needing the blood wards that are around my relatives' house. Especially as I know that there are none, I researched how blood wards are created and maintained, and know that the person under protection of blood wards needs to feel welcome in the place.=

=So why is he sending you back then? Did you tell him about not feeling welcome under their roof?=

=Yes every year I have tried to tell him. But he knows best.= Harry sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. =Why am I even bothering any more? All I want is to be left alone... not that that will ever happen...=

The dark haired man frowned at Harry's resigned words. //Something is seriously wrong with this young boy. He shouldn't be this depressed just before the summer... maybe I should inform Severus of this...// He nodded as he faded from sight.

~*~

Severus sighed as he sat with his godson Draco Malfoy. "So have you decided on who you are inviting home this summer? Because your parents would like to know so that they can speak to their parents for you."

"I'm sorry Uncle Sev, but I don't know who to invite... well I do but they would never accept an invite from me anyway." Draco sighed.

"Excuse me Severus, but there is someone I believe you should speak with outside."

Draco and Severus both looked over as the portrait of Salazar Slytherin spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"The poor child is being forced to return to his abusive home by the headmaster, and I am afraid that he will do anything to get out of it." Salazar said softly. "His last words to me were basically why was he even bothering to speak up as nothing will ever change his situation."

Draco looked up in horror. "Sev you have to speak to him and find out why he is being forced home."

Severus nodded as he stood. "Please wait here Draco, I shall return swiftly."

~*~

Harry sighed as she sat across from the now empty portrait. "Maybe I should just kill myself while I'm at the Dursley's... it's not like anyone will even notice I'm gone. Merlin, no one's even noticed that I'm not their Golden Boy any more..."

"What do you mean Potter? In what way are you not Dumbledore's Golden Boy?"

Harry looked up to see the portrait had opened to reveal the form of her Potions professor. "Maybe the fact that I am not male to begin with. And the fact that I'm sick of pretending to be someone that I'm not. Or the fact that I learnt the truth last summer when I was emancipated due to my parents' wills. Apparently if I was sent to live with the Dursley's I was to be automatically emancipated and made an adult." Harry sighed. "But Dumbledore just sends me to Muggles that not only hate magic but who are also willing to blame me for everything that goes wrong in their lives."

Severus stared down at the child sitting across from him in confusion. "You'd better come inside... maybe we can work something out for this summer."

~*~

Lucius Malfoy glared at the fireplace as he waited for either Severus or Draco to Floo him with details about the summer's plans.

"Darling, if you continue to glare like that they won't Floo you." Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she watched her soul mate pace in front of the fireplace. "Besides you know that Draco always waits until the last moment to inform us of his choice. It would be strange if he told us immediately."

Lucius glared as his wife stood up. "But he promised that he would let us know early this year."

"Yes and who hasn't he invited yet? Pansy? You know he hates that girl."

~*~

Draco looked up as Severus came back through the portrait door with Harry Potter following him. "Sir why is Potter with you?"

Harry sighed as she walked over to sit beside the bookshelf across from the room's other occupants. =So this is Snape's rooms... I was expecting more black...=

Severus sighed as he heard the Parseltongue coming from the child in the corner. "He was outside the portrait talking about killing himself if he was sent back to his relatives."

Draco nodded in understanding. Severus had  
told him what he had seen in Dumbledore's office. "So what did they do to him?"

Severus sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not sure Dray, but it was enough for him to consider suicide."

Draco stood and walked over to kneel beside his supposed enemy. "Potter, I know we aren't friends but would you like to spend the summer with me? I am allowed to invite over one person of my choice."

Harry looked up at the blonde boy on confusion. "You want to invite me over? But why... I am nothing but a burden... to anyone..."

Draco exchanged looks with Severus, who nodded and went to Floo Malfoy Manor.

~*~

Narcissa smiled as she saw Severus' face in the fire. "Well has he decided yet?"

"Yes but I think both you and Luc need to Floo to my office to convince the child it is alright for him to visit." Severus said softly. "I believe he has been abused at the hands of his family, and he considers himself as nothing more than a burden."

"Luc and I will be right over." Narcissa said as she gestured for Lucius to get ready. "The child is Lily's boy isn't it..."

Severus nodded sadly. "I'll see you soon then."

~*~

Albus smirked as he waited for Harry to show up and admit defeat. //No one would dare cross me to help that brat... I mean it's so obvious that something is wrong with him, yet no one has ever brought it up.//

Minerva McGonagall sighed as she sat across from Albus looking confused. //Why would Albus need me here? I have no say in how he treats Harry.// She looked up as they heard the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs move aside.

~*~

Narcissa smiled as she watched Draco fuss over Harry. Her smile widened as she watched him hold back the other boy to allow Severus and Lucius to proceed up the stairs ahead of them.

"Why did you stop me Malfoy... Ah... what do I call you now? It will get kinda confusing if I keep calling you 'Malfoy' all the time..." Harry said crossing her eyes in irritation.

"You could always call me 'Draco', after all it is my name." Draco said as he lead them up the stairs. "You never know we could end up being great friends over the summer."

"You can call Lucius and I by our first names as well, although I would prefer 'Cissy'. It's what your mother used to call me." Narcissa said softly as she placed her hand on Harry's arm.

They entered the headmaster's office only to stare at the sight of the goblin sitting beside Professor McGonagall with Dumbledore glaring at him.

"So Harry, have you admitted defeat? I am willing to contact your Aunt and Uncle for you tonight." Dumbledore said with a slight smirk.

"Actually, Mr and Mrs Malfoy have agreed to let me spend the summer with them. So there is no need for me to return to the Dursley's this year." Harry said as she sat in an available chair across from the headmaster. "What are you doing here, Mr Ragnarock? I was going to see you at Gringotts over the summer."

Ragnarock, the goblin, smirked as he took in the various expressions in the small room. "Well, when I was going over you accounts I noticed a few discrepancies in the withdrawals. So I looked into them further."

Minerva glanced at him in confusion. "What sort of discrepancies?"

"Mostly unusual withdrawals and their subsequent deposits in various accounts, over the last fifteen years. Mostly to the Weasley, Granger, Dursley and Dumbledore accounts." Ragnarock said as he watched Harry's face darken with anger. "So you didn't authorise these transactions?"

"I've only had my vault key since I was eleven, so how could I authorise anything?" Harry snarled.

"How much has been removed in total?" Lucius asked softly.

"In total, nearly fifteen million Galleons." Ragnarock smirked at a very furious Dumbledore. "I also found your parents' wills and the betrothal contracts they had written up for both you and your brother."

"Brother?" Harry asked in confusion. "But I don't have a brother, I was told I was an only child."

"That is not true, Lily and James had twins. A son, Harold James, and a daughter, whom they called Harmony Belladonna." Minerva said softly, glaring at Dumbledore. "Albus told us that Harmony died as a baby with Lily and James... But now I'm not so sure..."

Severus turned to glare at Dumbledore as well. "What actually happened that night, Headmaster? You were the first one at Godric's Hollow so what did you see when you arrived?"

"Exactly what I told you, I walked in and found James dead at the foot of the stairs, Lily in the nursery and Harry being cradled in her arms in tears. I never found Harmony or her body in the house." Albus Dumbledore said with a sneer. "Besides there was something wrong with that girl... she refused to go anywhere without her brother. Plus the fact she seemed to hiss at me whenever I went near her."

=So I was right... that fucker has been playing me my whole life.= Harry snarled. "Is there any way to prove that I am not Harry? And what was in my parents' wills?"

"Of course there is. Your Potions Master may even have the potion in his storeroom." Ragnarock smirked at the Headmaster again. "It is called the Blood Veritas."

Severus nodded and called for a house elf. "Cammi can you fetch me the purple potion form my stores. It is in a small crystal vial and a crystal goblet as well."

Cammi the house elf nodded and popped away.

Harry looked around the room trying to avoid looking at Dumbledore. The room was ominously silent as they waited for the house elf to return with the requested potion.

"What about the wills?" Lucius asked as he glared at Dumbledore. "What do they say about where Potter should have gone after his parents deaths?"

"Mainly that neither of their children were to go into the care of the Dursleys, Weasleys or Dumbledore. There was a list of suitable alternatives for the twins to go to but it seems as if no one on that list was contacted and yet they were all declared unfit parents for the Potter children." Ragnarock said softly. "Besides no one even knows what happened to the boy."

"Cammi has potion for master Snape." Cammi said cheerfully as she popped back into the room with the requested items. "Does master Snape need Cammi for anything else?"

"No thank you Cammi." Severus said with a slight smile for his elf. "Potter, drink this potion, it will remove any spells or potions that are hiding your true identity."

Harry nodded as she took the goblet from the older man. "Thank you Professor." She drank the slightly thick purple potion and gasped as pain rippled through her body.

Draco gasped as he watched Harry's hair darkened to a blue black and lengthened to shoulder length. When Harry finally sat up Lucius gasped as he saw her new eye colour. Harry as a boy had had emerald green eyes, tan skin and was about five and a half feet tall, now in her true body she had one sapphire blue eye and one emerald green, olive skin and was actually six foot two inches tall. Harmony also had slightly tilted almond shaped eyes and a lush figure.

"Bloody hell, you're gorgeous!!" Draco gasped out in shock as Severus and Lucius exchanged amused looks.

"Language Draco, however he is correct dear. You are beautiful." Narcissa said with a smile. "Draco, you can expect to have your mouth washed out with soap as soon as we return home."

Harmony smiled and laughed huskily at Draco's shocked  
expression. "I guess I've changed a little then..."

"A little, Miss Potter, You have gained nearly a foot in height and your eyes have changed colour." Minerva said as she watched Dumbledore out of the corner of her eye. "Severus maybe you should contact the Minister and get him to Floo here, I believe he should be present for the reading of the Potter wills. And contact Alastair and Remus as well."

Severus nodded as he walked over to the fireplace and did as Minerva had asked. They waited in silence for the others to arrive.

~*~

Remus Lupin glanced over at Alastor Moody's face as they waited for the gargoyle to move. "Why do you think we have been summoned to the school? Do you think there has been an attack on the students again?"

"I doubt it Lupin, but Severus said it was important." Moody said as his magical eye searched for any discrepancies in their immediate surroundings. "The Minister is here as well as all the Malfoys."

Remus looked worried as they walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Two-  The Truth About Dumbledore

Two - The Truth About Dumbledore

~*~

Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister for Magic, was sitting between a beautiful olive skinned girl and Draco Malfoy as Narcissa Malfoy served him tea.

"Will someone please explain to me why I am here?" He asked as the door swung open to reveal Remus and Moody standing there.

"You have been invited to hear the reading of the Potter wills, as they have finally turned up." Minerva said as she glared at Dumbledore. "I believe that there will be a lot of questions at the end."

"That I understand, but where is Harry Potter? Shouldn't he be here for the reading of his parents' wills?" Moody asked as he sat down.

"I am here, I have just been returned to my true form." The unfamiliar girl said softly. "I am hoping to find out why I was spelled to look like my brother. Plus why I was placed with the Dursleys."

Ragnarock nodded as he stood up and removed a scroll from his pocket. "This is the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Being of sound mind and body we wish to leave all of our worldly belongings to our children, Harold James Potter and Harmony Belladonna Potter. We have included a list of suitable guardians for their care should we pass before their maturity. Notably Albus Dumbledore is not to be permitted anywhere near our children or to make any decisions about their welfare. (We changed our Secret Keeper from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew before we wrote this will, if the Minister is there, please release him as he is innocent of any wrong doing he has been accused of. You will find Peter Pettigrew in the Gryffindor Tower disguised as Ronald Weasley's pet rat, if you send Mrs Norris to fetch him you will have him in your custody. Lily) If our children have been placed with anyone other than the families we have specified they are to be emancipated and given the rights of an adult. This is to protect them from the manipulations of everyone seeking to harm them."

Minerva glanced over at Dumbledore as she summoned a House elf to do as was asked in the will. "Mitsu, will you ask Mrs Norris to fetch Ron Weasley's rat and bring it here immediately?'

"Mitsu can Mistress." Mitsu popped out to do her task.

"We have also include the betrothal contracts we have already signed for our twins, we realise that arranging marriages for our six month old twins is a little ridiculous, but Lily had a dream that we had to do this, so the contracts have been signed in both ink and blood so that they cannot be overturned by anyone other than the child in question. If what Lily fears does come to pass, and Dumbledore ignores our wishes, we would like both of our children to go into the care of Severus Snape, Potions Master. (You can trust him Sev. Lily) Besides you know that it is right for you to take custody of them and we trust you with doing the honourable thing and wait. If Albus Dumbledore is there when this is being read, please note that we know the truth about what you have done and what you are doing now. Don't think that you can manipulate our children the same way you have done so many others, including some of our closest friends. On an additional note we wish to leave a sum of one million Galleons each to Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and Sirius Black for their unwavering loyalty to our family, and a sum of four million Galleons each to Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy for reasons to be revealed later on."

"What? Why would your parents leave me money?" Draco gasped as he turned to stare at Harmony.

"Well I have no idea... why don't you ask your parents they would probably know." Harmony snapped back.

"If I can continue, we will be finished in a few moments then you can ask your questions." Ragnarock said with a smirk. "We wish that our children will live in a safe environment without any undue influence from meddlesome people (Dumbledore). Signed James Potter and Lily Potter, dated 31st January 1981."

"And the betrothal contracts?" Harmony asked softly. "Did you bring them with you as well?"

"Of course I did. Here you may read them privately if you wish, Lady Potter." Ragnarock said as he handed over two sealed scrolls. "We have kept these safe for you until you asked for them as was your parents wish."

Harmony broke the seal on the first scroll ignoring the growl of annoyance from Dumbledore. she quickly read the scroll before laughing and putting it aside. She opened the second scroll and as she scanned its contents her laughter grew.

"What's so funny, Harry?" Draco asked as he looked at her. "You're not betrothed to one of the Weasleys are you?"

"No, actually I am betrothed to you Draco, that's why you were left that money. It is my dowry." Harmony said with a soft smile. "Besides I think I would prefer to be called Harm than Harry."

"And the second contract? the one for your brother?" Minerva asked softly. "Who was that with?"

"Can't you guess? It is rather obvious, he was betrothed to Severus Snape." Harmony said softly before looking at Ragnarock. "So what contract am I supposed to accept? After all as far as we know I am now the Potter Heir and the Heir's contract was with the Snape family but the contract with my name and blood is with the Malfoy's."

"We were asked to perform an ancient ceremony which will reveal the true contract in case of a dilemma such as this." Ragnarock said with a soft smile for the confused witch. "We can perform it now if you wish. As the required amount of witnesses are here at your request."

Harmony nodded as she gestured for him to carry on.

Ragnarock quickly set up a crystal bowl and filled it with a silver liquid very similar to mercury. "I will need a drop of blood from each of you so that the ceremony will be accurate."

Harmony bit her finger and allowed a drop of blood to drip onto the place Ragnarock indicated. Severus and Draco flinched at her savagery but followed suit, only they used a silver knife instead of their teeth.

Ragnarock started chanting in Gobbledygook, and everyone watched as the three drops of blood mingled with the silver liquid turning different colours. Harmony's was blue, Severus' was yellow and Draco's was red. The three colours swirled together and formed a circle of six interlocking colours: red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple.

"What does that mean, Ragnarock?" Harmony asked as everyone frowned at the result. "Did something go wrong with the ceremony?"

"No but this has only ever happened once before and that was nearly two thousand years ago." Ragnarock said in awe. "But I have found out which contract you can honour."

He paused for a moment, and glanced at the two scrolls on the table as they started to glow, merging with each other. "If you would care to read that new contract Lady Potter, you will learn the truth."

Harmony opened the scroll and smiled at the names listed. "It says that I am now betrothed to both Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape."

Narcissa looked over at Lucius in surprise. "A triad bond is extremely rare. Are you going to accept it, Harmony?"

"Of course she isn't. A triad bond is a filthy thing." Dumbledore snarled as he glared at her. "I won't allow the bond to take place."

"How do you propose to do that?" Ragnarock asked frostily as he glared at the headmaster. "A triad bond is protected by law and magic."

"So what? If you Oblivate a member of the supposed triad, then the bond never snaps into place." Dumbledore sneered as he smirked at Lucius and Narcissa. "Why do you think he never turned up at your bonding."

Narcissa burst into tears as she realised what Dumbledore had done to them. "Why? Why would you do something like that?"

"Because there was no way I would let a Dark creature like him be happy or protected from persecution." Dumbledore sneered at Remus. "All Dark creatures and Wizards should be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law. None should be exempt."

Harmony suddenly stood up. "So in your book, all Dark creatures are expendable? And what about the Light Wizards from Dark families? Are they expendable as well?"

"Of course they are. No Dark wizard has ever truly turned to the Light side... Besides who cares if a few are sacrificed for the good of the many?" Dumbledore said with an eerie smirk on his face. "If Sirius Black hadn't gone to Azkaban or you had been placed with a wizarding family, you would have turned out differently. More independent than you are now."

"So all you wanted was to have a pawn to kill the 'Dark Lord'? You didn't care that I was abused or locked into cupboards for most of my life?" Harmony snarled as Draco wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. "And why weren't my parents' wills read? Did you want an obedient slave that much?"

"Yes. If you were independent you would have asked questions... or gone to another school." Dumbledore smirked as Alastor gasped.

"What the hell are you talking about, Albus? Did you know about the wills?" Alastor asked as his magical eye fixated on Dumbledore’s face. "Besides what is this about Dark creatures and wizards being expendable?"

Dumbledore sneered at everyone in his office. "Who cares about the rights of a few creatures? I am making the world a better place for everyone concerned." His smirk widened as the others flinched. "Besides I realised after the last one that I needed someone who would be independent enough to make their own decisions but still willing to follow my guidelines. And what better way than to ensure that the Chosen One was completely in my power than by encouraging his own family to treat him like a slave, and abuse him?"

"The last one... Do you mean Voldemort was your creation?" Minerva asked in shock. "But why, Albus? Why would you do that to someone?"

"Because I needed a reason to be revered. If there was no one for me to protect the population from, who would listen to me?" Dumbledore said with an eerie cackle.

"Stupefy!"

Minerva and Fudge watched in horror as Albus Dumbledore was stupefied by Remus, Alastor, Severus and Harmony. Remus was quiet as he processed the betrayal that Dumbledore had committed against him, Sirius and the Potter family. "What happened to Harry then?"

"I beg your pardon, Remus but what do you mean?" Minerva asked softly ignoring Dumbledore being arrested for treason.

"What happened to James and Lily's son? Was his body ever recovered?" Remus asked as he looked up. "I mean James and Lily were buried together and Harmony is here. Harry must have been found by someone in Godric's Hollow."

"Can we go there and find out?" Harmony asked as she looked up from her place between Severus and Draco. "Or is the Manor warded?"

"There are wards but as you are the new owner you can reopen them." Alastor said with a soft smile for her. "Just Floo to Potter Manor."

"The password was 'Belladonna' last time I was there if that helps." Remus said with a smile. "That was the day of the attack so it wouldn't have changed."

Harmony nodded as she walked over to the fireplace and paused. "Can I take someone with me? I don't want to be alone in case something goes wrong."

They all nodded and Severus stepped forward to stand beside Harmony. "Potter Manor, Belladonna." they said simultaneously as the flames flashed green and they disappeared.

~*~  
AN: Sorry I took so long to post, any one with ideas feel free to let me know, if i can work it into the story i will try my hardest. thank you Harm.


	3. Three - Harry and Light or Dark?

Three - Harry and Light or Dark?

~*~

Harmony groaned as she dropped to her knees. "I hate Floo travel. Surely there is a better way to travel."

"Not really, well we're here now." Severus said as he helped her to her feet. "We haven't found a better way yet."

"Then someone should be assigned to the task." Harmony snapped as she looked around the room. "I would have thought there would be more dust in here. Especially after being empty for so long..."

"That would be because my family and I have been caring for your parents’ home since their death."

Harmony spun to stare at the dark haired girl standing behind them. "Who are you?"

"What are you? I can tell that you are not completely human." Severus asked as he looked at her.

"I am a Wraith. We are a Vampire/Veela hybrid." The girl said as she bowed. "My name is Yasme. My job is to help your brother adjust to his new life."

"What do you mean?" Harmony asked in shock. "Harry's still alive? Can I meet him please?"

Yasme frowned in surprise. "You don't know your own brother?"

"Until last summer I didn't even know I was Harmony. Dumbledore had been manipulating my entire life since we were attacked." Harmony sighed as she sank to her knees again. "I'm beginning to wonder if I'm doing the right thing anymore..."

"Sorry to interrupt Harmony, but you have to open the Floo so that the others can come through." Severus said softly. "I can tell you that Draco will be panicking about now."

Harmony nodded as she walked over to the fireplace.

~*~

Draco turned to face his parents after watching Harmony and Severus disappear. "So what happened? Why didn't you bond with your third?"

"For years, we thought he just changed his mind. Or realised that he was making a mistake... so to learn he had been coerced into leaving us is hard." Lucius said softly.

"But even with all that has happened over the years we still love him... even if we are no longer acceptable66 to him." Narcissa's words were spoken so softly only three people heard them, Lucius, Draco and Remus. "Besides, what are you going to do about your own bonding? Have you any ideas on what colours or rituals you want to use?"

"Mother, I have only just found out that I am engaged... how long have you known I was engaged?" Draco asked as he eyed his mother. "Let me guess you already have our wedding planned out?"

"Is that true, Mrs Malfoy?"

Draco jumped as Harmony's head appeared in the fireplace. "Harmony! What took so long?"

"Come through, we have discovered something rather odd." With that she disappeared.

Draco blinked and followed Harmony through the fireplace as Narcissa and the others stared after them.

"That was rather melodramatic, don't you agree Luc?" Narcissa smiled as she went to follow the teenagers with the others lining up to do the same.

~*~

Severus smirked as Harmony and Draco tried to exit the Floo at the same time only to end up tangled together on the floor. "You both should have learnt by now that it works better when you use the Floo individually."

Draco snarled as he unsuccessfully tried to stand. "Well are you going to help us up or not, Professor?"

Narcissa laughed as she saw Severus staring down at Draco and Harmony. “What happened here?”

Harmony just pushed Draco off her and stood up. “He didn’t wait for me to leave the fireplace before he Flooed here.” She stood and dusted off her pants. “Even I know better than to just Floo somewhere without warning.”

Severus helped Draco off the floor and away from the fireplace just before Lucius and the others Flooed in. Lucius smirked at his son before looking around the room.

“I thought this place had been destroyed when the Potters were killed?” Narcissa asked as she moved closer to Remus. “If the house was left like this why wasn’t anyone told?”

“That is because no one knows the house survived the attack. There is an enchantment over the property to protect it from anyone with evil intentions.” Yasme said as she smiled. “If Lady Potter wasn’t with you, all you would see is an abandoned ruin.”

Minerva nodded in pride. “What a wonderful idea.”

“If you’ll excuse me, I will go and find Harry for you.” Yasme bowed and left the room.

~*~

Harry Potter sighed as he knelt beside his parents’ graves. //Why did they have to die, you bastard. For what reason was my family sacrificed? Why would their deaths help the Greater Good?//

He stood up and yelped as he saw Yasme walking up to him. “What’s wrong, Yasme?”

“You have guests in the main house.” Yasme said softly. “And you have to go and greet them. Mother said.”

Harry sighed as he followed Yasme back to the house. //I wonder who is here...//

~*~

Harmony sighed as she sat on the floor under the window. ::I wonder what he’s like... hopefully he had a better childhood than I did.:: Harmony smirked as she saw Lucius flinch at her use of Parseltongue. “Is something the matter, Mr Malfoy?”

“Please call me Lucius, Harmony we will be family soon.” Lucius smiled softly. “You seem very comfortable speaking Parseltongue considering you are a Light witch.”

“Whoever said I was on the side of the Light in this war?” Harmony smirked at him. “Just because people call me ‘The Saviour of the Light’ doesn’t mean I am it.”

Lucius blinked as Minerva laughed. Severus frowned as he thought about how Harmony had acted over the last four years.

“So you were acting all this time? For four years?!” Severus asked in surprise. “Why? What caused you to pretend to be something you aren’t?”

“Being placed with the Dursleys for one, and their treatment of me.” Harmony said softly. “Then Hagrid was sent to fetch me when I was eleven and my first trip through Diagon Alley was rather odd.”

“What do you mean, ‘odd’, Miss Potter?” Minerva asked as she frowned.

“Well, Hagrid was expelled wasn’t he? When he was a third year?” Harmony said calmly.

“Why yes he was...” Minerva said softly. “Ah, I understand now.”

“Well, I don’t understand the problem.” Severus snapped. “Why would that be relevant to anything?”

“His wand was snapped and he never finished school, and yet Dumbledore has him teaching a class where there are quite often dangerous creatures and how to care for them.” Harmony said softly. “Besides he was the one who took me to Diagon Alley, and you need a wand to get past the portal. Plus he cursed my cousin when he fetched me. And the big show at Gringotts when he retrieved the Philosopher’s Stone in front of me and his constant talk about how every wizard that went bad came from Slytherin and how my parents were proud to be Gryffindors.”

Severus and Minerva blinked in surprise. “Hagrid never finished school? What was Albus thinking?” Minerva gasped. “If there was an accident he couldn’t protect the students...”

“He cursed your cousin, Potter?” Severus snarled.

Harmony nodded, “He still has his wand, even though it was snapped.”

~*~

“Stop looking like you are being tortured Harry. There is no one in there that will hurt you.” Yasme sighed as she poked him.

“How do you know that? They could be from that bastard who abandoned me here.”

Yasme nodded softly. “I know but I trust them. Besides they were able to reach the main house through the Floo system.”

Harry’s head jerked up. “Someone else survived the massacre?!”

TBC

AN:  
I am running low on ideas for the story. If anyone has any ideas about wedding vows or traditions, particularly from other cultures please contact me with an email address so i can reach you. and any ideas on how to punish Dumbledore, the Weasleys and the Grangers would be welcomed too.

Poll: Should the twins, Bill and Charlie get off without punishment or not? Reasons for your answer too please.

Thank You for reading my story so far.  
^.^


End file.
